


Agape Mou

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Ozpin, Bathing/Washing, Caring, Friendship, Gen, Implied Ozglyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she returns from a mission, all Glynda wants to do is just go home and sleep. What she finds when she arrives home is nothing she ever planned for...but she definitely doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agape Mou

**Author's Note:**

> AniPendragon was curious about how I would write Glynda. I was pretty curious too, so I decided to give it a go and I'm rather pleased with it. I hope y'all are too!

All she wanted was her bed, a glass of wine, and a long shower, though not necessarily in that order.

Glynda pushed open the door to her room, her muscles aching as she locked it behind her. She should have known better than to push herself so hard, but it had been _fun_ and it’d been so long since she’d done more than just pick up the broken pieces of the world around her that she’d maybe gone a little too far.

She let her bag thump to the floor beside the door and headed to the kitchen, intent on finding a bottle of wine. She knew she had one somewhere – Peach’s family had a winery, and Peach loved to share with her ex-teammates – she just had to remember where she put it.

Glynda rubbed the back of her neck and stretched, groaning as her spine popped, and then turned into her kitchen. She stopped and stared. Blinked at the candles shining brightly and then moved her gaze to the food laid out on the kitchen table, the wine bottle in its ice bucket, and the chair already pulled out for her; Glynda’s favourite slippers sat on the floor next to them, and her feet throbbed a reminder that she’d been wearing her heels non-stop for over a day.

“Glynda,” Ozpin said cheerfully. They rested a finger in their book and let the cover close. “Would you care to join me?”

Glynda sighed and leaned against the door frame. “Oz, what are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” they said. Glynda raised an eyebrow at them and Ozpin smiled lazily. “It’s true.”

“You couldn’t wait to come see me in the morning?” Glynda asked; she pushed off the door frame and walked to the table. “Where did you get all of this? I know you don’t cook.”

“No, I don’t,” Ozpin agreed easily, “but I know several people who do.” They started lifting covers off the food. “I tried to stick with lighter choices, I know you don’t like to eat heavily after a mission.”

Glynda looked over the food, biting her lip to keep from smiling. They were all her favourites; she was pleasantly surprised to see that Ozpin had remembered. “Thank you,” she told Ozpin, and slid into the chair they’d pulled out for her.

She didn’t even bother to bend down to take off her boots; a simple thought and they came undone. She toed them off and shoved her feet into the slippers, sighing happily as she felt the soft lining. Ozpin let out a low chuckle and she glanced over to see them smiling at her.

“Have you eaten?” she asked quickly.

Ozpin nodded. “Bartholomew and I met earlier tonight to go over some of the class schedules,” they told her. “It ended up taking longer than expected, so he ordered in dinner.”

Glynda nodded and then looked at the food, unsure where to start.

“Would you like some wine?” Ozpin asked, and Glynda nodded again.

“Please,” she told them, and then started scooping food onto her plate while they wiggled the cork out of the bottle and poured them both a glass.

As Glynda ate, Ozpin leaned back into their chair and opened their book again, sipping slowly from their wine glass. It ought to have been awkward – Glynda didn’t like being the only one eating around others – but, it was…nice. When she had finished her wine, Ozpin tilted their book at the wine bottle questioningly, poured some more for Glynda when she nodded, and then went back to their reading.

And, it was more than nice, Glynda realized with a start. There had never really been anyone to make sure she had something to eat when she came back from missions. It was always just her, somehow making it through. And this? She peeked over at Ozpin as they flipped a page and took another sip of their wine. Having someone care enough to bring her favourite foods, her slippers, _wine_ ; Glynda felt herself smile and looked down at the table. She liked being cared about.

“Thanks again, Ozpin,” Glynda said, when she had her emotions under control. She settled her fork and knife on her plate and pushed them more towards the center of the table so she wouldn’t accidentally knock them off. “It was delicious.”

Ozpin smiled at her over their book. “That’s good to hear.” They closed their book and placed it carefully on the table. “I know you’re probably tired, so don’t worry about the dishes. I’ll take care of them.”

Glynda looked at them skeptically. “Ozpin, you hate washing your own coffee cup.”

“But I do wash it,” Ozpin pointed out. “I just…don’t do so gracefully.”

Glynda let out a delicate, little snort. “That’s one of putting it.” They were right, though, she was tired. The food and wine were taking their toll on her and, as she stretched in her seat, she could feel a wave of exhaustion rolling over her. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, yawning widely.

“There is nothing to worry about,” Ozpin told her. They stood up and started collecting the dishes and placing them in the sink. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

They shuffled down the hall together, one of Ozpin’s arms around Glynda’s waist as she leaned sleepily against them. She liked feeling their warmth against her and she pressed herself harder against them. Ozpin chuckled and held her tighter, their fingers brushing up and down her shoulder.

By the time they made it to Glynda’s room she was yawning every few minutes; her eyes were blurry, filled with tears, and she fumbled at the buttons on her skirt, growling under her breath when she couldn’t undo them.

“Let me,” Ozpin said, and then their fingers were gently nudging hers away as they quickly undid the buttons; the skirt slipped and then fell down her legs, pooling on the ground. Glynda stepped carefully out of it and then Ozpin’s hands were at her wrist, easily undoing the tiny buttons that held her sleeves tight to her wrists. When they were finished, they moved to her side and started unhooking her cloak as Glynda started tugging her shirt off.

She dropped the shirt on the floor next to her skirt and then stood there, watching as Ozpin neatly draped her cloak over the hook nailed to the wall. When they turned back to her, their lips twitched. “Would you like me to bring you some pajamas?” they asked politely.

Glynda considered it, trying not to wobble. A lace bra and lace stockings were hardly practical sleeping wear, but at the same time, she hadn’t showered yet and she didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good nightgown.

“Can you bring them to the bathroom?” she asked Ozpin, a yawn breaking her words halfway. She shook her head and shoved an errant strand of hair behind one ear. “I need to wash up.”

“Of course. Dresser?”

Glynda nodded. “Second drawer down, pick whichever.” She turned and wandered into the en-suite before Ozpin could say anything else.

She had bought this house for a reason; she didn’t need a fancy kitchen or entertainment area, no. All Glynda had wanted was a house that was functional and practical and wouldn’t fall down around her ears. She hadn’t really cared for anything, except for the bathroom.

She twisted the knobs on the tub and started pulling her hair out of its bun as the water warmed up. It didn’t take long – Glynda had paid extra for the water heater – and she slipped her stockings off and unhooked her bra, dropping them into the dirty hamper underneath the counter and slid into the tub.

She relaxed against the back of the tub with a groan, feeling the warm water ease her aching muscles, and thought to herself that maybe she should look into buying bath salts.

She was just starting to drift when there was a soft knock on the bathroom door. She cracked an eye open and looked down at herself; the water hid nothing and she was too comfortable to try and cover herself up. Besides, it was Ozpin. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen her naked before.

“Come in,” she called, and leaned her head back again.

The door opened and Ozpin stepped in, a deep purple nightgown in one hand. Glynda smiled sleepily up at them. “Thanks,” she said, and Ozpin smiled back.

“You’re welcome.” They set the nightgown on top of the counter and went to the opposite end of the bathroom, opening one of the cabinets and pulling out a pair of towels. They set them down next to the nightgown and then looked at Glynda. “Are you planning on sleeping there too?” they asked teasingly.

Glynda let out a low hum. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve fallen asleep in the tub,” she admitted.

Ozpin shook their head and then shrugged out of their jacket. They unwound the scarf from their neck and set it on top of the jacket, before beginning to roll up their sleeves.

“Oz?” Glynda asked. She glanced at the tub and the back to Ozpin. “The tub won’t fit us both.”

“I’m not planning on joining you, Glynda,” Ozpin told her. They had finished rolling their sleeves up and they walked over to the shower, grabbing the shampoo, soap, and loofah. “I just don’t plan on letting you drown in your sleep.”

Glynda raised an eyebrow. “I don’t plan on drowning, Oz.”

“Humour me,” they told her, and then they were beside the tub, looking down at her. Glynda watched as they studied her, checking her for any wounds or injuries, and reassuring themselves that she was ok. They set the wash supplies down on the ledge above the tub and then gestured at the shower hose. “May I?”

Glynda nodded and sat forward as Ozpin turned on the hose and tested the water so it wasn’t too hot. They placed a hand over her forehead, shielding her eyes, and then tipped her head back as they soaked her hair with water.

Glynda let herself fall into the rhythm of it; Ozpin scrubbed the shampoo through her hair and she moaned softly at the feeling of their fingers scraping across her scalp. They rinsed her hair and then gently nudged her forward. Glynda brought her knees up and rested her chin on them; she kept her eyes closed as Ozpin started to wash her back. She kept them closed as they moved to her arms, as they helped her lean back so they could wash her legs, her stomach, her chest.

By the time Ozpin was finished and had rinsed Glynda down she was half-asleep. They helped her out of the tub and steadied her as they toweled her off. When they started drying her hair Glynda leaned against Ozpin’s chest, all but purring as they squeezed water out of her hair and ran their fingers through it to make sure there were no tangles.

Putting on the nightgown was the hardest part; Glynda didn’t have the coordination to help Ozpin tug the long shirt over her head, but they were patient. They were always patient.

“Bed time,” Ozpin told Glynda, and she nodded sleepily as they wound an arm around her waist and steered her to her bed.

She crawled over it, Ozpin helpfully pulling the blankets down, and snuggled into the nest of pillows. She blinked as Ozpin tucked the blankets back around her. “You’re not staying?” she asked, confused.

“I’ll stay,” they told her, “but I did say I would do the dishes.”

“Promise?” Glynda asked, her eyes sliding shut.

“I promise,” Ozpin said softly. “Sleep, Glynda, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Glynda sighed into the pillows and snuggled deeper. “Good,” she whispered.

Lips brushed against her forehead. “Sleep well,” Ozpin said, and Glynda smiled as she slipped off to sleep, the memory of Ozpin’s lips on her skin fresh in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Title translation: Agape is a selfless type of love and "Agape Mou" means "My love"
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
